


Good Things Come In Small Packages

by WrittenInShadows



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInShadows/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: When a newborn baby is abandoned outside the clinic on a cold stormy night Nic and Conrad must work with limited resources to try and keep her alive but will she even make it through the night? Will she bring them together or tear them apart even more?





	Good Things Come In Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to edit because the original draft was deleted but please comment and give me your opinions it keeps me inspired and let me know if there's another story you want me to update.

The wind rattled the windows of the clinic the building clearly wasn't built to withstand this kind of weather and it would only be a matter of time before the power went out. It was just Nic and Conrad since Mina had left a few hours beforehand to help AJ with a surgery over at Chastain. Things were awkward to say the least since their breakup they were trying hard to stay friends but of course that was never easy. 

"Maybe we should talk" Nic said to break the awkward silence that was growing between them. 

"I don't think talking is going to get us anywhere. Not when we want different things" Conrad said as he sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. 

"We want the same things just not at the same time. I've told you this so many times" 

"It's not about living together. I want kids and you don't but you know what? I would still marry you in a heartbeat because I love you but what's the point when you don't even seem interested in our relationship anymore. I would do anything for you but you can't even have a meaningful conversation with me anymore. I changed for you but I never asked you to change for me. A relationship should go two ways and ours never had and maybe that's on me, I loved you too much and you didn't love me enough. It's just a shame I didn't see it sooner" Conrad just let it all out, everything he had been thinking .

"So what? You want me to give up everything and be your little housewife and give you dozens of kids, you want me to stay home and raise kids that I don't even want while you live your life?" 

"I never asked for that and the fact that you think I'm that kind of person just proves that breaking up was the right call" 

"Yeah maybe" she mumbled, she could feel the tears burning hot in her eyes but she did her best not to let them fall, she wasn't ready to commit to him she didn't feel ready and she was worried that she wouldn't be good enough for him and soon he would figure that out for himself and leave her. "What if I did move in with you and we did get married and then I couldn't give you the family you wanted or maybe you would just finally stop seeing me the way you do now and you would realise I'm not worth it. You would just leave me and I would be left with nothing" she couldn't stop the tears now. 

"Why would you even think that? All I've done is try to prove to you how much you mean to me" he stood up and gently wiped her tears but she quickly moved away from him. 

"It doesn't matter. The only person I can really rely on is myself" she wiped the rest of her tears away. He was going to say something but Nic interrupted him. "Do you hear that?" 

"Don't try and distract me from-" 

"Shh just listen" she said as she moved to the door to try and hear the faint sound better. Conrad was also listening too and could hear the muffled cries. Nic walked to the door and opened it, just a few feet away from the door laid a cardboard box. Nic cautiously approached and opened it. A little baby girl lay naked and shivering inside, it looked like she was just a few hours old "Oh my god.." she mumbled looking down at her. She picked her up carefully and ran back inside. "We need to get her warmed up she's freezing" Nic said, her voice shaking a little, for a second she had forgot all medical training. 

"Okay don't panic. I'll get some blankets" he ran to the supply closet and got some blankets. Nic looked down at the baby, her lips were turning blue and her skin was ice cold. 

"Hurry" she said as she held the little girl close to her. 

Conrad returned with the blankets and set them down on one of the chairs, he gently took the baby from Nic. "Sit down and take off your t-shirt" 

She looked at him weirdly "What?" 

"Just trust me"

She sat down, reluctantly taking off her shirt and putting it aside. He gently laid the baby down on her so her head rested on Nic's chest and she could hear heartbeat, then he wrapped the blankets around both of them. "Body heat will warm her up faster and your heartbeat should keep her calm" Cinrad had explained. 

Nic looked down at the baby who already seemed to be regaining some colour and she looked so peaceful as she drifted off in her arms. "Will she be okay?" her main concern was that she wouldn't survive the night. 

"I don't know but we'll do everything we can to make sure she has the best chance" 

Neither of them realised that this night would be the one to change their lives forever, this little baby who had come into their lives at the worst possible time could be the very thing to save them. 


End file.
